Undercover
by MasterTabby
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are living a normal high school life and ever since they met each other their demons haven't been acting up. But someone or something is after them and now the boys don't know who to trust. bad summary I know
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU fic with Neji and Sasuke (the semes!) being FBI agents (or some kind of agent) and Gaara and Naruto (the ukes) are the 'targets' of their mission thingy… yeah hard to explain.

* * *

"There's a party tonight." Naruto said looking to Gaara with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. So I heard." Gaara replied fiddling with his green Nano iPod as he tried to make it work in Naruto's speakers. "Kiba always knows when the parties are."

"I heard it's gonna be awesome!" Naruto tried again looking at Gaara back. "You know you wanna check it out!"

Gaara turned around with his hairless eyebrow raised. "Oh yeah watching drunk people parade around thinking their so cool. Not to mention the half naked girls practicing for their future jobs! Then to end the night dragging you back home either drunk or high. Yeah sounds like a real winner of a Friday night!"

"Please?" Naruto asked bring on the puppy dog pout once again.

"Naruto who do you know that will be there?" Gaara asked annoyed that his blonde friend wasn't seeing reason.

"Kiba!"

"Naruto. Be serious he will be drunk before we even get there!"

"Um… Sakura!"

"Naruto come on let's just not go out tonight, besides if Deidara and Sasori don't know about it it's not even worth our time." Gaara said.

Naruto rolled his eyes when Gaara said something about Deidara and Sasori. "We can just check it out… for just a little while." Naruto stuck out his bottom lip. And crawled off the bed to the floor and then on his knees hobbled over to Gaara. "Just five minutes!" Naruto begged pulling on the end of Gaara's shirt.

"Fine."

"Really!"

"Yeah I guess."

"Yay!" Naruto said jumping up from his position on the floor. Naruto grabbed Gaara's face and planted a big wet one on Gaara's cheek.

"NARUTO!" Gaara yelled jerking away from the other boy. "Disgusting! No more hanging out with Kiba!" Gaara said as he wiped his face off with his sleeve.

"Come on Gaara!" Naruto said as he went through Gaara's closet searching for something to wear. "We're going to a party! We need something tight to wear!"

"Whatever. I for one am going what I already have on." Gaara said as he started out the door.

"Gaara don't you have anything tight to wear?"

"No."

Naruto looked disappointed. "Gaara one day when you get a boyfriend you're gonna wish you had some tight clothes."

"Whatever." Gaara said walking completely out of the room.

"Hey you may meet someone tonight!"

* * *

'Neji, Sasuke they have arrived.' Neji's ear piece buzzed in his ear. Neji quickly excused himself from the girls he had been 'flirting' with. Neji and Sasuke caught sight of each other and gave a nod to say they got the message.

Sasuke was to go first and draw Naruto away from Gaara, from what they had found out talking to Gaara while Naruto around was a lost cause.

Sasuke quickly approached Naruto and Gaara. Naturally Gaara saw him first but had decided to ignore his presence until he had completely approached. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Hi." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Naruto there is a, as you would say, 'smexy' boy coming this away." Gaara informed Naruto over the blaring music.

"Really!" Naruto said excited. Naruto turned as he heard someone clear their throat.

The boy was indeed very smexy! His hair was dark black wasn't too short or too long and his eyes had this mysterious reddish tint to them. His skin wasn't tan or pale and his body looked muscular under his grey shirt.

"Hi." The mysterious boy said.

"Hey." Naruto said after stifling a sigh.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

And without Naruto even asking for the guys name he had taken the guys hand and left to dance. Gaara rolled his eyes at Naruto's idiotic actions. It was obvious to Gaara that Naruto couldn't control his raging teenage hormones.

A few moments later, after just standing in the same spot for a while, some boy walks up to him.

"Hi." The 'girly boy' says after standing by Gaara for a few moments.

"What?"

"I'm Neji, I just moved here."

"That's nice." Gaara said without even looking towards the other boy.

"You want something to drink?" Girly boy asked.

"No. I'd rather not be raped." Gaara said his answer for that question was always the same. Girly boy laughed.

"Well how about you get me a drink then?"

Gaara gave the boy a glare. "I'm not your bitch, get it yourself."

It had been three songs since Gaara or Neji had spoken. The shorter boy stood their ignoring the world and that really annoyed Neji. Since when had anyone had the right to ignore a Hyuga?

"Come and dance with me." The Hyuga tried.

"Why?"

"One dance and I'll leave you alone the rest of the night."

"You're an idiot." Gaara stated.

"You're adorable." Neji countered.

Gaara blushed.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke collapse on an empty couch. Dancing, more like grinding took a lot out of Naruto.

Naruto looked over to the black haired boy. "What's your name again?"

Sasuke laughed. "Sasuke."

"That's a nice name." Naruto giggled slightly buzzed from the alcohol.

"Thanks." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

-Hours Later-

"Naruto, let's go upstairs." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto giggled, now more than a little buzzed. Naruto had drunk every alcoholic drink Sasuke had given him.

Sasuke leaned forward and put his lips close to Naruto's ear. "I want to," Sasuke nipped at Naruto's ear "get to know you better."

Naruto giggled again nodding his head. Sasuke and Naruto stood and Sasuke had to catch Naruto before he fell. Naruto swayed as Sasuke held him to keep the other boy steady.

"Naruto!" someone yelled behind Sasuke.

Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder, his glazed eyes trying to focus. "Gaara!"

'Shit, Neji was supposed to take care of Gaara' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto. We need to leave. Now." The red head said grabbing Naruto's free arm.

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, now!"

"But we were going upstairs to get to know-"

"I don't care. Come on."

"He doesn't have to go with you if he doesn't want to." Sasuke said obviously challenging Gaara.

Before Sasuke had time to blink, or duck, Gaara had punched him in the face. Sasuke fell back against the couch holding the left side of his face.

* * *

So what do ya think? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!

Dieing all alone: Yay another Gaara fan! But Sasuke wasn't trying to rape Naruto I don't think….

Rae: lol thanks!

d.d: thanks!

blacjacc: Neji just flirted with Gaara and tried to get him drinks(and failed lol). Thanks!

* * *

Story Info

Ages

Gaara 16

Naruto 15

Sasuke 17 (graduated high school already/ was a child prodigy)

Neji18 (same as Sasuke)

Deidara 19

Sasori 21

* * *

Undercover

Chapter 2

"What the hell did I tell you?" Kakashi asked as TenTen did her best with checking his jaw, making sure it wasn't broken. Stupid Tsunade hadn't put a medic agent in their team.

"It's not broken only badly bruised." TenTen informed Kakashi, who was more interested in yelling at Sasuke, and Sasuke, who was annoyed Kakashi couldn't shut up, and Shino, who had been roped into writing the report on the mission to give to Tsunade.

"I you not to make them angry and what did you do? Exactly what I said not to!" Kakashi yelled. Kakashi was not the type of person to yell but when he had given direct orders he expected them to be followed!

TenTen and Shino had left the room opting to run to the pharmacy to get medicines. Ino hurried into the room with a cup of coffee still wearing her party outfit which was a skimpy short skirt and a highly revealing top.

"Your coffee Kakashi-sensei!" She said quickly handing his cup.

Kakashi grabbed the cup and informed the two, much calmer after a sip of coffee, that he was heading to bed.

"You know you're not going to be teacher's pet with that big shiner." Ino said smirking.

"Yeah well I'll just go for the abused emo look." Sasuke snapped at the blonde.

"Whatever, you can borrow my makeup in the morning." She said walking out of the room.

* * *

"Gaara…." Naruto moaned holding his head. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

"You deserve it." Gaara muttered typing on his computer.

"You meanie!" Naruto whined covering his face with a pillow.

Gaara laughed. "Get some clothes on, I'm hungry." Gaara said standing from Naruto's computer chair. "You need a shower to, you smell bad."

Naruto gave Gaara an evil look. "Why don't you get Iruka to fix you something?" Naruto asked.

"He's on a date."

"WHAT?!"

"Some guy came and picked him up almost an hour ago."

Naruto threw back his covers and was on his feet in an instant. Gaara laughed.

"The hell are you laughing at?!"

"I knew that would get you up."

"…"

"Naruto, it was a joke." Gaara explained slight worried about his friend's mental health.

"I don't like you much at the moment." Naruto said as he started stripping his clothes off.

Gaara quickly left the room not wanting to watch his friend strip.

* * *

Ino walked up to the ice cream shop, that she had visited yesterday to get Kakashi's coffee, with her shoes making clicking sounds against the fake stone walkway. She quickly checked herself out in the shop window. Her hair was curled and had a red ribbon above her left ear. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a red skirt and black stockings and her shoes were pink high heels. Ino smiled, she looked good.

Ino pulled open the shop door and walked into the green and yellow decorated room. She glanced around for Sakura, they had met last night at the party and decided to meet up here to hang out. Not seeing Sakura she went up to the ordering counter and ordered a chocolate milkshake.

"$2.50 please." The boy yawned tiredly. Ino almost laughed, he must have been at the party last night. The party, that had been a set up for all the agents to find 'friends', had been a success. Neji and Sasuke had met with the demons and that had been the main goal.

The little bell above the shop door rang just as Ino was getting her change back of pineapple head.

"Ino?"

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura came and stood by Ino and started complimenting her out fit.

"Thanks!" Ino said actually happy her hard work this morning was being appreciated by someone. Living in a house with only one other girl, who in Ino's opinion could care less what she looked like, Ino didn't get many compliments.

"I see you've met Shikamaru." Sakura said. "You weren't at the party last night were you?"

"Nope." The boy said.

"You should be ashamed! Even Gaara was there!"

Shikamaru just sighed.

Sakura led Ino over to a table close to the door and they started the normal girl talk. Soon enough more people started coming in. Sakura told her about Asuma-sensei and Kurenia-sensei when a man and woman walked in.

"Kurenia is pregnant with Asuma's baby, they got married last fall, but she hasn't taken maternity leave yet, she wants to finish this semester first." Sakura informed.

Ino looked over to Kurenia she did look pregnant. She was wearing a baby doll dress and a head band in her curly dark brown hair. Asuma was huge, extremely muscular upper body; he had a sucker hanging out of his mouth as he pulled out Kurenia's chair for her.

"She also helps with the parenting class; they're studying the 'in the womb' months. She mad Asuma stop smoking so now he always has suckers with him. Her class is fun she teaches math but has to pee so often that she has to leave one of us in charge. Asuma does the weight lifting class and some history class."

"So are there any cute guys around here?" Ino asked.

"Nope… Well there is this one guy that is in total love with me!" Sakura laughed. "And-" Sakura stopped talking her eyes looking towards the door. "Speak of the devil."

* * *

I know this is short but I swear I will update again soon! I am starting Drivers ED soon so I'm trying to do as much as I can now! Thanks again to all my reviewers! Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings

NejixGaara, SaskukexNaruto, DeidaraxSasori, KakashixIruka

If you have anyone else you want paired just tell me in a review or email me or whatever. Thanks!

* * *

Undercover

Chapter 3

* * *

"Why the hell are we going to get a milkshake when it's so damn cold outside?!"

"I had a craving."

"..."

"Come on we're almost there." Gaara said walking away from Naruto and his complaints.

They opened the door and just as Gaara was going to follow Naruto inside he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw his sister walking towards him.

"You it would be nice for you to call when you don't come home." She said smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. She was the only person aloud to hug Gaara.

"You knew I was with Naruto." Gaara said.

"That doesn't keep me from worrying otouto." Temari said ruffling Gaara's hair affectionately.

"Sorry Tem." Gaara said actually feeling bad that he had worried his big sister.

"Come on its cold outside!" Temari said as she held the door open for Gaara.

They walked over to the counter and Gaara ordered a French Roast coffee and left his sister at the counter to do her flirting.

Gaara found Naruto sitting with Sakura and some blonde girl in the far corner of the shop.

"Hey Gaara!" Sakura said as Gaara sat down between Naruto and the blonde. "This is Ino," Sakura explained. "She's starting at our school tomorrow!"

"So is she your new understudy?" Gaara asked smirking.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said confused.

"Pole dancing?"

Sakura blushed. "It was one time!" she hissed leaning across the table. "I thought you were straight!"

Naruto burst out laughing. "I remember that!"

Sakura sat back in her chair pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. Naruto reached over and put his arm around his crush. "Gaara's just being a big meanie." He comforted patting her pink head.

"Hi guys, un!" a cheery voice said from behind Gaara. The table of four all looked up to see and long haired blonde.

"Hiya Dei!" Naruto greeted excitedly. Where there was a Deidara there was a Sasori, where there was a Sasori there was trouble.

"Where is Sasori? He said he'd be with you today." Gaara said as Deidara stole a seat from another table and sat between Gaara and Ino, who was wondering if he was a boy or girl.

"Oh he's just getting us a milkshake." Deidara said then smiling to Ino said. "I'm a boy, un."

Ino blushed horribly. "I-"

"It's fine. Are you new around here?" He asked smiling happily again.

"Yeah she's starting with us tomorrow." Sakura said before Ino had the chance to open her mouth. Deidara sent Sakura a not so nice look as Sakura did the same to Deidara.

Ino noticed. "Excuse me I need to use the ladies room." Ino said standing from the table.

Sakura stood also planning to follow Ino. "That's ok Sakura! I can go by myself." Ino had forgotten how high school girls acted so clingy to their friends. Ino grabbed her pocket book and hurried toward the restroom.

"What the hell Sakura, un?!" Deidara asked glaring at Sakura.

"She's my friend, so back off!" Sakura said angrily.

"You're so jealous it's pitiful, un!"

"You're so ugly it's pitiful!"

"This explains why I'm the one with a boyfriend, un!"

Sakura huffed then stood to leave. "You can go to hell Deidara." Then Sakura left the table and bumped into Ino. Dragging Ino through the door with her she left the shop.

"What was pinky's problem?" Sasori asked handing Deidara a milkshake, who instantly started sucking on the straw to get some of the milk shake.

* * *

Short I know! But I'm on vacation... I already have some of the next chappie written!

Review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I am sooo sorry about the lateness! I had drivers ed every day till 7:30 the past two weeks. We gave the teacher hell though! lol._

* * *

**Undercover**

**Chapter 4**

Gaara growled as he kicked his locker for the fifth time. Damn thing refused to open for the combination. Gaara gave the locker one more final kick just before giving up and the damn thing just popped open. 'Damn! Now I'm going to be late for class!' Gaara thought as he threw his books into the locker and grabbed his Latin Language book.

Gaara quickly ran towards the stairs that lead to the third floor on the school. The stairs were crowed with other late students, all hurrying to make it to class before the teachers locked the doors.

'I might actually make it!' Gaara thought just before slamming into someone's back and landing on top of them. 'Thought to soon.'

"Ahhh! Get offa me, un!" The person under him yelped.

"Deidara?" Gaara questioned the face down blonde.

"Yes, now get the hell off!" Gaara quickly got up and started to pick up Deidara and his own stuff that had went everywhere. Deidara pulled himself off the floor and turned around angrily but seeing that it was Gaara his face melt back to his previous happiness.

"Looks like all the Sabaku guys want be on top!" Hidan said roaring with laughter. "That was two fucking priceless!"

"Go to hell, un!" Deidara said pouting. "Gaara come with me to the bathroom my makeup's all messed up, un." Deidara whined grabbing Gaara's hand and started dragging him to a bathroom.

"Deidara, wait! Our stuff!" Gaara said as he was dragged along.

"Hidan! Get our stuff, un!" Deidara yelled at the silver haired man over his shoulder.

Deidara's, what Gaara would call a pocketbook, could hold endless amounts of makeup and brushes and hair bows and nail polish and, oddly enough, a recipe book. Gaara decided he didn't want to ask.

As Deidara did his makeup he would occasionally glance over at Gaara, start to say something, then go back to his makeup. After Deidara was done checking out his flawless hair he shut his compact mirror with a snap.

"Why won't Sasori invite me over to dinner, un?" Deidara asked abruptly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"He's just never invited me over, un."

"Um… I don't know."

"Hmmm." Deidara said as he broke eye contact with Gaara and started sliding stuff off the counter and into back into his 'pocket book'.

"Let's get to class now shall we?" Deidara said smiling. And that's what Gaara loved about having a cousin in the Akatsuki. It didn't matter what time you walked into class if you were with a member. Not to mention that the Akatsuki treated him as a little brother, well most did.

* * *

Art. His last class before lunch was definitely his favorite. Their substitute teacher hadn't moved from his desk, or what Deidara called a dirty novel, the entire period so the class was free to draw whatever they wanted.

"Hey Sasori come the fuck over here!" Hidan yelled from across the room. Gaara quickly looked to the sub to see if he was going to say anything. The man was silent so Gaara figured that he had been informed of the Akatsuki.

Sasori started to stand for the their table of three _(AN: triangle tables! Lol!)_

"Sasori all he wants you to do is look at some girl's breast he drew, un!" Deidara complained. Deidara was not getting his daily dose of SasorixDei time!

"I'll be back in a second." Deidara pouted and looked slightly pissed. Sasori didn't come back to their table by the time the lunch bell had ringed and Deidara had gotten angrier by the minuet.

"God Dei, such a woman sometimes!" Sasori said from across the table (_AN: Seating Chart: left side of table: Hidan Sasori … right side of table: Itachi Deidara Kisame_).

"Yeah well that's what you like is it not, un? You completely ignored me to go look at female's chest!"

Hidan looked rather happy about stirring up all this trouble while Kisame didn't look to happy about Deidara being upset.

"It was on paper!"

"I don't care, un!"

"Sasori just apologize." Kisame cut in.

Sasori growled then sighed. "I apologize."

"Well I don't accept it, un!"

"Deidara you're a bi-"

"Pein said to meet him at the spot tonight." Itachi interrupted looking at his phone. The table was silent for a moment.

"Kisame let me out." Deidara said. Kisame stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked.

"To sit with Haku." Deidara smirked.

* * *

"You will never believe who was in my first class!" Naruto said excitedly as Gaara to his seat with his everyday meal of an apple and water.

"Who?"

"That boy from the party!"

Gaara stared blankly.

"The one you punched?" Naruto said as if it were obvious.

"Oh yeah." Gaara said as he bit into his apple. "How do you even remember what he looked like? I me…you were wasted."

"I remember you went ape-shit on him." Naruto said sticking out his tongue.

"No ape-shit is used to describe Deidara when jealous."

"Oh…opps. Yeah you're bat-shit!" Naruto laughed. "Ya know with the emo-ness!"

"Hey guys, mind if we sit?" A voice said from above the pair.

* * *

AN: Short yes but the next chappie is a working process. And if you wanna complain about the lateness of the chappie I have my driver's ed teacher's phone number!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry about the lateness!!!

* * *

**Undercover**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"So can we?" Sasuke asked smirking at Naruto who looked like he was in la-la land. "Sit here?"

Gaara growled inside his mind. 'People you meet at parties are not supposed to show up at your lunch table asking for a seat.' Gaara thought and was about to inform the two boys of such when-

"Sure! Gaara scoot!" Naruto said excitedly. Gaara grumpily moved over as Neji seated himself beside Gaara and Sasuke beside Naruto.

Naruto instantly started chatting Sasuke up, loudly. Neji and Gaara sat in silence. Gaara sighed and bit into his apple again. The he felt something rubbing against his foot and leg, Gaara ignored it for a few seconds but it didn't go away. Gaara looked to Neji who, was indeed, staring at him and …smirking. Gaara kicked Neji's foot hard. Neji winced.

"I would love to be showed around the town Gaara." Neji said catching Naruto's attention.

"That's a GREAT idea!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Gaara you can show Neji around and I can show Sasuke around." Naruto said with suggestive wink in Sasuke's direction.

* * *

"You know you really are adorable." Neji said. He had been complimenting Gaara the entire Creative Writing class period and had now followed Gaara to his locker.

"So… where to first?" Neji asked smiling.

"Huh?"

"You said you'd show me around town."

"Oh yeah." 'Shit! I hoped he would have forgotten.' Gaara cursed mentally.

* * *

(After School)

"Deidara, would you like to study with me?" Sasori said trying to be calm with Deidara who had decided that he wanted a make-out session to make up for the lack of SasorixDeidara time they had had today. Normally Sasori would gladly jump at the chance but if they started anything it would lead to sex winch would lead them to being late. Sasori hated being late almost as much as he hated waiting.

"Only if I can sit in your lap." Deidara answered from where he was hanging upside down from his bed.

"Deidara!" Sasori snapped. "We will be late, and I am still mad about you hanging out with that Haku."

Deidara flipped off the bed and crawled over to Sasori pushing the homework out of they way. "Then let me make it up to you, un." Deidara said seductively.

* * *

"Aren't you worried for your friend? Just walking off with a stranger?" Neji asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

I'm doing the same aren't I?" Gaara asked and Neji laughed. "He can handle himself when he's not drunk."

They walked for a while longer in silence until they were at the Diner where Gaara worked. Gaara didn't want Neji to leave so soon and he hated to say it but he actually enjoyed Neji's company.

"How much time do you have?" Neji asked the red head as they stood by the door.

Gaara flipped open his cell phone. "Fifteen minutes."

Neji took Gaara's hand and pull him over to a bench in front of the restaurant. Gaara didn't exactly like what he was feeling. It was nice but at the same time somewhat dangerous and as much his instincts wanted him to just walk away from the longhaired boy he just couldn't do it.

"Neji, your pocket is vibrating…" Gaara said.

"Oh." Neji said as he separated his hand from Gaara's. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his high tech phone. It was Lee.

"I have to go." Neji said to Gaara.

"Its fine, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course!" Neji smiled.

Gaara walked into the restaurant and Neji started walking down the sidewalk.

"Hello?" Neji said into his phone.

"We've been informed that the Akatsuki are having a meeting! ISN'T IT GOING TO BE EXCITING! So we need you back right now!" Lee in his annoying voice said.

"Great."

* * *

"IRUKA!" Naruto yelled as soon a he walked into the front door.

"In the kitchen Naruto!" Iruka yelled from the direction of the kitchen.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to find Iruka cleaning two coffee cups off the kitchen bar. Naruto frowned.

"Who was here?" he asked.

"Just a guy I met at the grocery store." Iruka said.

"… And you invited him home for coffee?"

"Well he was really nice. He works at your school." Iruka said noticing 'the look' on Naruto's face. 'The Look' was how Naruto looked every time Iruka brought up a man that could be of some romantic interest. "Naruto, he's very nice and I'm sure you'd like him."

"Whatever." Naruto sighed.

"Well, what do you want for dinner?" Iruka asked.

"I'm not hungry." Naruto pouted.

Iruka sighed and went back to washing out the coffee mugs.

* * *

The Akatsuki were gathered around in a semicircle with Pein in the middle. They all were dressed almost the same. Matching black cloaks with red clouds and their turtle neck shirts had an odly huge neck.

"How are the one-tail and nine-tail?" Pein asked.

"Gaara is completely fine with the plan Leader sir, un." Deidara answered before Sasori had the chance to speak.

"You told him the plan?" Pein asked slightly angry.

"Gaara is very mature for his age." Sasori explained.

Leader sighed. "And the one-tail?"

"A total idiot." Itachi stated.

"Right on to more business-"

"We need to talk about how much money we are spending!" Kakuzu said.

Hidan growled. "We have enough fucking mon-"

A gun shot was heard and Zetsu ran, stumbling, into the room. "We have company."

* * *

I have Deidara's whole role in this fic planned out but if you have any suggestions...(please have suggestions!!!!)

I don't have a beta and I am new to the whole beta thing so if any one wants to 'be a beta' then just tell me in a review or something. But remember I AM CLUELESS!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Undercover

Chapter 6

* * *

Everyone jerked the necks of their turtlenecks up over their noses and pulled their hoods over their heads. Everyone looked back to Pein for directions.

"Just get out without them seeing your or getting shot."

"What about guns?" Kisame asked.

"Only if necessary."

"Bullets are expensive." Kakuzu mumbled under his breath. Then he and Hidan jumped out the second story window.

Everyone else left the room via the door. There were gunshots heard outside.

Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi took the stairs that led to the kitchen while Zetsu and Pein went down the hall to the main staircase.

Deidara started down the stairs first but Sasori grabbed the back of Deidara's cloak and pulled Deidara behind him. Deidara rolled his eyes at the action, but couldn't help but smile a little from under his shirts neck.

Sasori looked around the kitchen before giving the others the 'all clear' signal.

Itachi walked over to the knife cabinet and opened it as quietly as possible, Kisame followed his boyfriend. They grabbed a few knifes while Deidara and Sasori kept a look out.

"What now?" Deidara asked.

"We take the hall way to the front door." Sasori said taking out his gun. The others copied his movements.

Itachi handed his gun to Kisame. "You better with guns."

Kisame nodded.

The group made their way down the hallway as silent as possible. Itachi led the way with Sasori behind him then Kisame with Deidara bringing up the rear. At the end of the hall, with the front door insight, they all sprinted forward.

* * *

Neji followed Ino up the creaky stairs of the old house; she had her gun out and pointed in front of her. Neji has his rod resting by his side. He had chosen the rod over then gun because it was much quieter and sneaker.

"_We have information that the Akatsuki will be having a meeting."_

Neji adjusted his ANBU mask to a more comfortable position on his face.

Neji whipped around as he heard the sound of running feet, just in time to see two Akatsuki members run through the foyer and out the door.

"_Use whatever force necessary, they will not hesitate to harm you."_

Neji instantly ran back down the stairs, jumping the last three, and slammed his pole onto the last Akatsuki's head. The runner collapsed to the ground unconscious. Neji put his weapon back into its holder and bent down to the crumpled form.

"_Just seeing on of their faces will give us major information on who the 'Akatsuki' are and their abilities."_

"Are you alright Neji?" Ino asked from the top of the stairs. Neji rolled his eyes, what was the point in wearing masks if they were going to say their real names.

Neji pull the Akatsuki's turtle neck off his face then removed the hood covering his hair and eyes. He analyzed the persons face, committing it to memory. Long blonde hair, most likely blue or green eyes and a pale skin tone. The blonde groaned and his eyes fluttered up slightly. Blue.

Neji heard footsteps coming up the porch steps and he drug the blonde up in front of him.

Kisame stepped into the doorway staring at the man in the animal mask who was holding a semi-conscious Deidara in front of him. Kisame drew his gun from inside his cloak. The masked man only had Deidara's body for protection. "Come on, brat, stop hiding."

"Back off!" A feminine voice said from the top of the stairs, she had her gun pointed a Kisame.

'This isn't good.' Kisame thought.

Kisame jerked the gun to the female on the stairs of fired, not wasting time to see if it hit. He charged at the masked man holding Deidara.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" A shriek came from the kitchens. It caught the attention of every diner and waiter in the restaurant. "THERES BLOOD IN MY KITCHEN!"

Gaara recognized the voice of the cook and quickly set down the platter of food that belonged to table four. All the customers were spitting out there food and running out the doors not bothering to pay.

"Gaara," Sakura yelled from the cashiers' desk. "What do I do?"

"Just put the closed sign up and lock the doors when you leave." Gaara said picking up a steak knife off one of the empty tables and walking to the entrance to the kitchen.

"This is the LAST time I do a favor for ANYONE!" Sakura grumbled as she slammed the money drawer shut.

Gaara followed the blood trail in the kitchen past the past out cook and toward the back door.

"Oi! Mini-Sasori, you seen Kakuzu?"

"Hidan?! What the hell happed to you?" Gaara asked tossing the knife into the sink and kneeling down beside the blonde.

"Don't even fucking worry about it, just find the fucktard." Hidan snapped. There were gunshot wounds all over his chest.

"I'm here, Hidan, stop bellyaching."

"Don't fucking talk to me like that! I will fuck you up!"

"Not if I don't sew you up you-"

"Is Deidara and Kisame here yet?" Sasori asked walking into the kitchen through the back door.

"How the fuck can you lose fucking sharky?"

"Hidan! Enough with the cursing!" Pein growled walking into the kitchen through the dinning room. They were unscratched and were out of their Akatsuki cloaks. "Who is not here?"

"Deidara, Kisame and Zetsu."

"Zetsu is fine. I thought Kisame and Deidara went with you." He looked at Sasori and Itachi.

"They were right behind us," Itachi sighed.

"Kakuzu fix Hidan. Everyone else, into the dinning room. Kid fix us some food."

* * *

"What happened?" Pein demanded as soon as Kisame walked in the door.

Kisame shook his head defeated. "He got hit in the head." He laid the blonde on his side on one of the clean and unused tables then took a seat beside Itachi and across from Sasori. He refused to look at either of them.

"And?" Pein snapped. "Did they see his face?"

Kakuzu checked Deidara's head for bleeding, and then turned to Sasori who was touching Deidara's arm lightly. "No major damage, slight concussion, he'll be sick for a few days."

"Did they see his face?" Pein repeated.

Kisame sent an apologetic look at Sasori then, "Yes."

"They couldn't have!" Sasori yelled. "You're a fucking liar!"

"I'm sorry," Kisame murmured quietly looking at the floor. He sat down beside Itachi heavily and laid his head on the wood table.

"It's bullshit!"

"Sasori! Calm down!" Leader snapped rubbing his face.

"I won't let you!" Sasori yelled, taking his gun from his cloak and pointing it at Pein. "I won't let you get rid of him!"

Hidan looked confused but the older members understood. Once someone had either pissed off Pein or had become known, they were 'axed'. Sent on a suicide mission or sent into a trap, either way, they died.

"Sasori we have more important things to talk about." Sasori's gun being pointed at his head didn't seem to bother him. "Kakuzu take Sasori and Deidara to your house."

Yeah so its been awhile...


End file.
